Brother Conflicts of Love
by LynnPotter221
Summary: Ema and Hikari Hinata are joining the Asahina family after being the only family each others ever had. Will these girls find the family they've always wanted? Will Hikari overcome her past and will these two girls find their perfect man? even I don't know!


A.N: Please let it be known, I don't own Brothers Conflict or anything from other animes or songs that might be mentioned. If I did I'd have my own harem!

Now on with the story!

Chapter one:

Akari and Ema Hinata were walking down the road to their new home and new family. "Nee-san are you excited to meet our new brothers?" Ema asked Akari who shook her head " I.. I'm a little nervous Ema, I mean it's 13….. 13! Boys.. men! You know how I get around men I don't know what papa was thinking." Akari stuttered nervously clutching her stuffed fox plush toy, Shioh. "Chii! Kii! I'll protect you from those wolves!" Chattered Juli, a little squirrel who is her little sister's pet.

"Juli they're not wolves their our family and Kari it'll be fine just treat it like a school rally." Ema muttered as they turned on to the street when all of a sudden a young boy with salmony pink hair crashed into Akari knocking them both down and causing the boy to cry loudly, "WAHHH!"

Akari looked at the little boy and patted his head gently "Yoshi, Yoshi. It's okay little one don't be afraid dry your eyes now," she said softly as a man with light brown hair jogged up. "Wataru I told you not to run, you'd get hurt!" He said pulling the little boy off of Akari and knelt in front of Wataru.

"Now don't you have something to say to the lady?" He said to Wataru who nodded wiping his eyes. "Hai gomen onee-san." Wataru said to Akari who smiled "It's okay little one so long as you're not hurt."

Suddenly Ema gasped, "Kari-nee! You're bleeding!" Akari looked down and saw her knee had been cut and it was bleeding. "Blood… I … don't like….." and Akari passed out. "Nee-san!" Ema shouted as the man patted her shoulder. "I think you two are our new sisters Akari and Ema right? Let's get your sister inside, she'll be fine. My name is Masaomi by the way." He said lifting Akari in his arms and carrying her inside the home.

When Akari woke she looked around to see she was in a large living room and the brown haired man was kneeling in front of her. "MEEP!" She squealed trying to move away from him only to fall over the couch onto the floor.

"Nani? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Masaomi asked his eyes wide in shock as Ema came running down the stairs. "Gomen Masaomi-nii. Onee-san is very nervous around men. I think seeing you so close scared her." Akari looked at Ema. "Ema-nee, what is going on?" She whimpered nervously as Ema helped her get back up and got to sit on the couch. "It's okay nee-san. He is a doctor and was bandaging your knee." Ema replied sitting down next to Akari and rubbing her shoulders as Masaomi finished wrapping the bandage around her knee.

"There that should do it just rest for a bit. I need to ask for medical purposes. Why did you pass out from the blood?" Masaomi asked Akari who blushed. "Ano.. I…. c-can't.. stand.. to see… my own...b-b-b-b-blood." She stammered looking down.

Ema smiled. "She's always been that way. She can stand seeing other people's blood but not her own." Suddenly Ema was hugged by a white haired boy. "Huh?!" She cried in surprise.

"A welcome to the family hug." The white haired boy proclaimed squeezing Ema tightly. As Akari turned red and stood up took a deep breath and bam!The boy was punched by another black haired boy. "Tsubaki, that's enough. Sorry about my brother I'm Azusa and he is Tsubaki."

Tsubaki grinned and put his arm around Azusa's neck "Do we look alike? That's because we're twins." He said winking at the girls.

"You two are much too loud. Settle down." Spoke a blond haired, blue eyed man who was wearing glasses, as he wheeled in a cart with coffee and sweets on it. "Domo. I'm Ukyo."

Juli hissed. "So we've met the first, second, fifth, sixth and thirteenth sons. Only a few more wolves to go!"

Ema sat Juli in her lap, "That's enough Juli. They are not wolves. I already said that."

Akari looked at Ema and they nodded. "I'm Hinata Ema. And I'm Hinata Akari. Please take care of us." They said bowing their heads respectfully.

"Right back at you." Tsubaki responded hugging both girls.

"Tsuba-nii what are you doing…. ah Ema!?" A red haired, red eyed boy bounded down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

Ema looked at the boy, " Ah Yusuke….Asahina?!"

Ukyo looked at Tsubaki. " I thought I told you to tell Yusuke? Don't tell me you forgot?"

Tsubaki laughed. "Oops."

"Tsuba-nii you forgot on purpose!" Yusuke glared at his brother as Akari stood. " Ah you must be Y-Y-Yusuke that onee-chan told me about" Yusuke nodded. "And you must be the shy older sister she told me about." He grinned at Akari who puffed her cheeks like a chipmunk. "Mou~ I'm not shy, I'm… just introverted." She said pouting as they all started to laugh. "Mou~ it's not funny!"

"I'm home!" A voice rang out and in walked a boy with light gray hair and hazel eyes. "Ah pink hair and silver eyes… Akari?"

Akari looked the boy, "Ah.. Lori?!" She said jumping up and pointing at him in shock. "Asahina?"

Lori smiled, "One, don't point, it's rude and two, Hinata?!" Akari grinned happily and glomped Lori. "Mou~ I can't believe I never figured it out! Now we can be brother and sister!"

Lori nodded, "This is great!... Wait what happened to you knee?" He said looking down. "I know you weren't wearing that bandage in school.. did you walk into a wall again Akari?"

"No, me and Wataru had a raceway collision." She answered smiling as Ema and Juli stared in shock. "Kari, Kii." They said together, "You're not suttering or being shy!"

Akari smiled "I couldn't be shy with Lori. He's my best friend." Lori nodded, "Yeah plus I wouldn't let her be shy." He locked his arm around her neck as they sat down.

"Nani, nani Lori caught a girl?" A blond haired, hazel eyed man wearing monk clothes said while walking into the room. "Hello Imouto-chans my name is Kaname. But you can call me Onii-san." He said as he went to kiss Ema's hand, only to be scratched by Juli. "You stay away from Chii and Kii you darn wolf!" He chattered angrily.

Once everyone was sitting on the couch, Masaomi started the introductions. "First off I am Masaomi, the eldest son and I am a pediatrician."

"I'm Ukyo, the second son and I am a lawyer and I also do the cooking and cleaning here." Said Ukyo. Then he nodded at Tsubaki and Azusa. "We are the fifth and sixth sons and we are voice actors. You already know Yusuke and Lori. Next."

"I'm Kaname, the third son and I work as a monk." Kaname winked then nodded at the one person who hadn't introduced himself. "Yo, I'm Subaru." He said then looked down as Wataru hopped in front of Hikari. "Hi! I'm Wataru and I'm the thirteenth son!" Then he looked at Kaname who started speaking again. "There are still others that you girls haven't met yet. Two are living separately and two others are working."

Ukyo nodded, "One is here." He said turning the T.V on to an idol who was holding a concert. "Fuu-tan!" Cried Wataru jumping up and down in his seat. "Fuu-tan?" Asked Ema frowning. "Asuka Futo is a stage name. Actually his name is Asahina Futo, he is 15 and our little brother." Masaomi answered.

Suddenly, Ema felt really dizzy and clenched her hands on Juli who looked up. "Chii? Daijobu?" He asked Ema who nodded and then started falling forward until Kaname caught her. "Woah lil imouto you're burning up. Let's get you to your room." He said as he picked her up and started walking up the stairs with the other brothers following.

They never noticed how still Akari was sitting, how hard and closed off her face looked as she watched Fuuto singing and dancing. They never saw her get up and walk away tear streaming down her face and how her hands were fisted at her side.

A.N: Well there you have it!

My first time writing a Brothers conflict story I've had this idea in my head for a long time and finally decided to act on it. I am working on a new chapter for Golden wings and I am still deciding on if I want to keep my Ghost Hunt story active so until I decide I hope y'all enjoy this story!

Also, Thanks to my Beta: blackstardragonlover! Without her I would still be very confused :-)

See you next time and please read and review!


End file.
